


From First to Last Place

by rollieollie



Series: Werewolves at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles muses on Scott having a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From First to Last Place

Stiles wasn’t jealous. Nah, he was definitely not jealous. I mean, just because he and Scott had been kissing since second year, it didn’t mean he was obligated to continue that. After all, it was just practice, right? Just something to satiate the feelings and answer the questions so that when someone named Allison showed up in Scott’s life, he’d know how to do it right.

So why the fuck was Stiles going out of his mind thinking about his best friend clutching her close? Why was he thinking that Scott had picked the wrong fucking Hufflepuff? Why the fuck did it suddenly make him want to kick him in the ass for not even asking him first.

“Other fish in the sea, Stiles,” he said out loud, to himself. “Like…like Lydia,” he said, although his heart wasn’t in it. His heart was three doors down while his best friend kissed someone he wanted to kiss.

Someone who wasn’t him.

Someone who would never be him.


End file.
